RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: [[RockClan\Roleplay\Archive 1|'1']] ---- Runningkit, or at least that was what he was once called, wasn't the lively kit he had once been before, but he was a lively apprentice ''he was now. Rather then 'Runningkit' he was called 'Runningpaw' and Wolftail was his mentor. Stormkit was a apprentice too, and his name was now 'Stormpaw' and his mentor was Wolfstar herslef which made him proud. Runingpaw wasn't any different then he had been before Waterkit had left, he didn't really ''think about her anymore even. When he was made an apprentice, he thought about how she said he would never be one, and if he did he would have Dewbramble as a mentor. Now he was a apprentice, with Wolftail as his mentor, which showed she was wrong. Runningpaw wasn't spiteful at all, but he was spiteful to Waterkit. There was no one he loved-Or hated-more then her. Which was a bit of a surprise. Whispheart stil fret over him, far more then she had done when Waterkit was in the Clan and all. It was strange that three memebers of the family weren't in RockClan anymore. Dazzlekit, the second-youngest kit in the litter had died, Falconcry had run away moons ago, and Waterkit had run away. When Runningpaw was made an apprentice, he kept thinking that Falconcry should have been watching, and that Waterkit should have been made an apprentice then. Runningpaw had thoughts about what he wanted to be his warrior name, he couldn't choose his name, but he could think about what he wanted that name of his to be. Then, he had an idea. "Wolfstar, may I please have my name be Runningriver when I am a warrior? WOLFBLAZE 22:18, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost watched the apprentices bound off with their mentors. He still found it hard to believe that he didn't get any of them as his own apprentice, speaking he was still looked down upon because of this.He flecked his tail. Life was better then ever though. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 21:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze walked over to Creekfrost. "Hey." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Hello Stoneblaze." Creekfrost mewed to the she-cat. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:01, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "What's up with you?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Runningpaw raced past the two cats over too Stormpaw. "Hey Stormy, lat one to the den is a rotten mouse!" He yowled, running quickly. WOLFBLAZE 22:03, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Panic went through him. Am I doing something dumb? He glanced at himself up and down. "Nothing, what about you?" he meowed calmer. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:04, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Not much, my normal day." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Oh... well, would you like to go hunting?" he asked shifting his paws. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:07, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, Wolftail if you have time can we battle train? Asked Runningpaw. WOLFBLAZE 22:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Sure." she said then stood up. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost nodded getting to his paws and padded off into the woods with Stoneblaze. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:10, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Wolftail nodded. He almost ready to let the apprentice do whatever he wanted, in a way it was his fault Waterkit ran away, he yelled at the two kits, so Waterkit got, mad which ended making her run away. He felt bad, but Runningpaw seemed to have no anger to him. "How about we go see if Stoneblaze and Creekfrost will let us join there hunting how about that?" He asked, turning to the warriors who had walked into the woods for an answer. WOLFBLAZE 22:13, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Oh a... sure!" Creekfrost nodded to them. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) The cats walked out of camp. "Where should we go?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "How about by the tall stones?" Asked Wolftail. WOLFBLAZE 22:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "That sounds good." said Stoneblaze. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Alright." Creekfrost grunted and led the patrol there. It seems like it's always a patrol... When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw shook as he went to the tall stones as the place gave back bad thoughts he had had. For that was where Talonfang tried to kill him. WOLFBLAZE 22:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost heard rustling, no one else heard it, he had the sharpest hearing he padded into a bracken bush and as soon as he did he pounced and killed a mouse. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:24, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningkit couldn't here a thing. but he saw some gray fur. A shrew! He lept at it, and it ran off. Annoyed, Runningpaw hissed. "Shh! You'll scare away all the prey!" His mentor snapped. WOLFBLAZE 22:26, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost watched as Runningpaw glared at his mentor. He turned back to the mouse and buried it. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:29, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze stalked and caught a vole. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Looking at the prey they caught he glanced at the sky. It was almost dusk. "The gatherings tonight, so we should head back." Creekfrost meowed. The sight of Waterkit flashed in Wolftail's mind. "Try to be silent when you hunt, when you here prey, be silent and don't step on leaves or twigs, when you get close, stick your paws out and grab it in your paws, and then kill the animal." Said Wolftail, kindly. WOLFBLAZE 22:34, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah we should get going." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Feeling annoyed about not being a good hunter, Runningpaw padded back to camp. WOLFBLAZE 22:38, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfstar, we're ready for the gathering." Creekfrost told her. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:41, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze padded over to Creekfrost. "Yes, we are." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Okay. We will go then. Runningpaw, I would like you too pull ticks off the elders while we are gone." Wolfstar said, she felt very bad. Runningpaw was going to come to the gathering, but had done poorly on his hunting, while Stormpaw had done great. So Stormpaw was going instead. And Runningpaw had the worst job. WOLFBLAZE 22:44, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost looked at Stoneblaze. "Are you coming?" he asked hopefully. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:46, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Ya, I think so." she replied. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Runningpaw looked up at them. "Bye guys." He said. WOLFBLAZE "I'm sorry you couldn't come." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Bye Runningpaw." Creekfrost whisked his tail at the apprentice and followed the warriors. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:52, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw gave them each a smile, and went to find some mouse bile. WOLFBLAZE 22:57, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze followed her leader chatting along the way. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Hey Runningpaw!" Stoatpaw mewed when Runningpaw appeared in the den ------ Creekfrost walked in between Wolfstar and Stoneblaze listening to them chatter. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:07, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw turned around. "Hey Stoatpaw! I didn't know you were staying!" He said. WOLFBLAZE 23:11, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, my mentor thinks I'll be too annoying and make RockClan look stupid." she laughed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Well, that isn't true! Who is your mentor?" Runningpaw asked. WOLFBLAZE 23:15, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Featherheart, but don't worry, I like being annoying." she purred. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Who doesn't like being annoying? Other then my elder brother!" Runningpaw meowed. WOLFBLAZE 23:18, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Ha yeah, I love ''being annoying! .... so have you noticed..." she began. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Noticed what?" The younger apprentice purred. WOLFBLAZE 23:22, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......" she began longly. "Ah I forget what it is..." she meowed sarcastic. "OH YEAH! Creekfrost has a crush on Stoneblaze, WHOOOOOOPS. just spilled out." she murmered. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:24, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Half the Clan has noticed! How coud you not?" Meowed Runningpaw. WOLFBLAZE 23:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "I didn't think you'd notice." she purred. "If they have kits you'll have cousins! they are so fun to play with!" she mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ]"You bet! Do you have any cousins?" Runningpaw asked.WOLFBLAZE 23:28, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, we only meet at gatherings though." she mewed. "I wish I could have seen her tonight, she'd probably be a warrior." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "You cousins from another Clan?" Runningpaw said, surprised. WOLFBLAZE 23:31, October 7, 2015 (UTC) "Yup! my grandfather had kits with a DawnClan she-cat and he took my mom to live here, and my grandmother kept my aunt." she said for some reason proud. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (Stoneblaze and Creekfrost aren't the only ones in love) Runningpaw nodded, as if he unserstood what she said. WOLFBLAZE 23:36, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (oh my days!) Stoatpaw stared the the mouse-bile. "Well, I've pretty much got the elders done, we can go ''extreme night hunting if you like." she mewed. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (COUGHCOUGHRUNNINGPAWANDSTOATPAWAREINLOVECOUGHCOUGH) "You bet!" Meowed Runningpaw. WOLFBLAZE 23:48, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (COUGHRUNNINGPAWANDSTOATPAWSITTINGINATREECOUGH) "Great! race to the dark tunnel!" she mewed racing off without warning. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (COUGHCOUGHK-I-S-S-I-N-GCOUGHCOUGH) Runningpaw went racing after the older apprentice. WOLFBLAZE 23:55, October 7, 2015 (UTC) (ISAYTHERESTBUTIFORGETTHESONG) Stoatpaw slammed into a tree. ----- (Come on let's move to the gathering!) When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:58, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw stared at a knocked out Stoatpaw, his heart thumping he dragged her back to camp. --------- Stormpaw loved looking at all the cats from other Clans it was amazing. He noticed a few cats from his Clan hissing at cats from the Clan he had attacked them. WOLFBLAZE 00:03, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff